Pamieć o młodości
by Kamael
Summary: Wspomnienia Tsunade i Orochimaru. Mój pierwszy Fick. Cały czas pracuję nad warsztatem.


Obudził ją delikatny powiew powietrza, który łaskotał ją w kark. Otworzyła oczy, i sennym gestem je przetarła. Jego pokój był ascetyczny, brakowało w nim odrobiny ciepła. Ciepła, które, tworzyło się przez niewielkie drobiazgi podkreślające posiadanie mieszkania. Czy byłby to proporczyk, kwiat lub zwykła niestandardowa solniczka. W jego mieszkaniu tego nie było. Traktował je bardzo przedmiotowo. Białe ściany, proste meble bez duszy. Łóżko, w którym ledwie mieściły się dwie osoby.

Dotknął jej ramienia, i delikatnym ruchem usunął z niego kosmyk blond włosów. Następnie w odsłonięte miejsce ją pocałował, po swojemu, krótko i szybko. Jednak jego wargi spowodowały lekki dreszcz na całym jej ciele. Odwróciła się na drugi bok. Teraz miała go przed oczami.

- Obudziłeś mnie, zapewne miałeś w tym ukryty cel – mimo tych słów uśmiechnęła się czule. Pragnęła poznać ten ukryty cel.

- Oczywiście – jego głos był cichy jednak wyraźny i miał jakąś tajemniczą nutę – Niecnie cię obudziłem oddychając – delikatna kpina z jego ust brzmiała niezwykle naturalnie, jakby zawsze kpił z rozmówców. – Skoro już nie śpisz, to na pewno pamiętasz o dzisiejszym spotkaniu z Hokage –

Przyjrzała mu się, opierał głowę o dłoń, jego łokieć wbijał się w poduszkę. Ciemne długie włosy spływały na jego kark i dalej na pościel. Z wyjątkiem dwóch kosmyków, które okalały jego twarz, doskonale kontrastując z jego bardzo bladą cerą. Jego żółte oczy obserwowały ją. A były to oczy, w których nikt by niczego nie wyczytał, były nieprzeniknione i chłodne. Kołdra odsłaniała jego tors. Szczupły, blady, niezwykle giętki. Jego ramiona, choć niezbyt muskularne, były pewne. Przekonała się o tym nieskończoną ilość razy, gdy ją obejmował, czy to chroniąc przed upadkiem, zimnem lub samotnością. Jego uśmiech czający się w podniesionych końcówkach warg dopełniał obrazu. Na tle porannego nieba, które zaglądało przez okno był przystojny, męski… i chyba zakochany.

- Spotkanie jest godzinę po południu. – powiedziała uśmiechając się figlarnie

- Cóż może jednak miałem jakiś cel w tym by cię wyrwać z objęć piaskowego dziadka – w trakcie tych słów jego uśmiech stał się szeroki i drapieżny.

Dotknął jej ramienia, i pogładził jej ręce. Jego dłoń wędrowała coraz bliżej krawędzi kołdry by w końcu odkryć to co jest pod nią ukryte. Z uśmiechem podjęła tę niewerbalną dyskusję. Przysunęła się bliżej. I pocałowała go, jej ręka dotąd schowana teraz objęła jego talię. Kołdra zaczęła jej przeszkadzać, sunęła ją więc, ukazując idealne jędrne piersi. Szybko do niej przywarł, chcąc przejąć inicjatywę. Nie udało się. Szybko znalazła się przy nim i równie szybko zmieniła jego pozycję znajdując się na nim. Kołdra była zbędna. Każdy jego ruch, najmniejsze muśnięcie skóry powodowało u niej dreszcz. Kochała jego chłodny, dotyk. Pragnęła więcej i więcej jego dłoni, ust całego ciała. Miała prawo, byli młodzi tak rozkosznie młodzi.

Tsunade kontemplowała, nie krajobraz, choć widok z dachu nad biurem Kage był świetny. Przypominała sobie dawne dzieje.

Jestem ostatnim z sanninów. Jirayja nie żyje, Orochimaru także zginął niedawno. Czuła się nagle stara i samotna, tak bardzo samotna. Przyjaciele i bliscy z czasów jej młodości już nie żyli. Czuła pustkę i tęsknotę, za swym niepoprawnym bratem, za uspokajającym uśmiechem Dana. Za swym byłym sensei, za rodziną. Za Jirayją, który był jej przyjacielem przez tak długi czas. Jednak w jej sercu był jeszcze jeden okruch lodu, tęsknoty i smutku, głębiej niż inne, mniejszy i jakby zapomniany. Biała cera, wieloznaczny uśmiech i niebezpieczne żółte oczy. Jej pierwsze zauroczenie, potem miłość i na koniec straszny ból, który z czasem się nasilał. Pocieszył ją po śmierci brata, dał wsparcie. Ona dała mu siebie, a on skorzystał bezwzględnie. To był okruch lodu, który dawno powinien stopnieć. Tylko czemu na te kilka wspomnień reagowała tak sentymentalnie i niespodziewanie ciepło…??

Patrzył na nią w świetle przedpołudnia. Robiła herbatę. Nie potrafił zdecydować czy tylko herbatę, czy, aż herbatę. Była ubrana w jego koszulę koloru wrzosu. Sięgała jej połowy uda. Blond włosy, niczym nieskrępowane spływały na jej kark i plecy. Miała cudną figurę. Zgrabne nogi, powabne biodra. Piersi idealnie zarysowane pod koszulą. Pełne usta i te cieple brązowe oczy. Podszedł do niej i objął w pasie. Była delikatna. A przecież doskonale wiedział, jaka jest silna.

- Spokojnie, herbatę rozsypuje prze ciebie – powiedziała z ciepłym uśmiechem

- Nie mam już na nią ochoty – zripostował jej rozleniwionym szeptem do ucha

- A na jaki napój masz ochotę?? – zapytała figlarnie

- Złotą boską ambrozję, księżniczko - odpowiedział znów na ucho

- Spóźnimy się – zaśmiała się

- Cóż widać odłożę posiłek na później –

- Nie, dokończysz robić herbatę, a się ubiorę – dodała szybko uwalniając się z uścisku

- To będzie problem twoje ciuchy leżą wszędzie. W dodatku mało metodycznie rozrzucone – powiedział głośno.

Nie odpowiedziała, weszła do jego pokoju. On zajął się herbatą. Rzadko pił ten napój, jednak miał pojęcie jak go przyrządzić. I chciał to zrobić dobrze. Gdy woda zagotowała się, z sypialni wyszła ona. Włosy miała związane w kucyk. A na sobie miała mundur jounina. Wyglądał inaczej, ale nie śmiał myśleć brzydko. Była piękna.

- Ubierz się, w samych spodniach hokage cię nie wpuści – powiedziała wesoło

Podał jej herbatę gdy ją mijał. Ruszył po swoje rzeczy.

- Świetna, naprawdę ci wyszła –

Poczuł radość z komplementu, podszedł do niej i przytulił.

- Mamy czas – powiedział

- Trochę mamy – odpowiedziała odpinając zamek w kurtce

Byli młodzi i szaleni. I zakochani

Wieczność w genjutsu. Nie tego pragnął Orochimaru. Wspominał swą porażkę. Wiedział, że musi znaleźć sposób by się z tego wydostać. Analizował całą swą ogromną wiedze. Analizował swe osiągnięcia, ale i błędy. W końcu coś mu pomoże się wydostać z pułapki. Nasunęło mu sie wspomnienie dawnego przedpołudnia, z czasów bycia w Konosze. Odrzucił je. Przecież to tylko biologia była powodem tej chwili słabości. Zobaczył swój błąd i przerwał to szaleństwo. Tylko czemu ilekroć wspominał te dni miał uczucie winy??


End file.
